Off My Mind
|image = Offmymind.jpg |band = Allison Gray |dance = Out of My Mind |album = Off My Mind (Deluxe Edition) |released = 2010 |genre = Soul |label = Tate Music Group |runtime = 4:17 |writer = |producer= |before = Break Me}} " " is a song by Allison Gray. It was used for Mackenzie's solo in No More Crybabies. Full solo from No More Crybabies Lyrics I've gotta get you out of my system I've gotta get you off of my mind But how do I move on when no one compares They only keep me occupied I've gotta break these chains that bind me I try to shake them off so desperately But you pull them tighter, string me along It's sad but I'm so gone How do you do it, live with yourself And all of these games you play I should have seen through it right from the start But I chose to give it all away And now I'm sitting here broken hearted Won't you come and give me a break Cause I've been waiting for so long For someone to rescue me And if you continue to pull my heart strings I don't think that I could survive So I've gotta get you out of my system I've gotta get you, off of my mind I've gotta find a new resolution, I've gotta clear some space in my heart Cause you drilled right through me, straight to the core But I keep coming back for more Oh, and how do you do it, live with yourself And all of these games you play I should have seen through it, right from the start But I chose to give it all away And now I'm, sitting here broken hearted Won't you come and give me a break Cause I've been waiting for so long For someone to rescue me And if you continue to pull my heart strings I don't think that I could survive So I've gotta get you out of my system I've gotta get you off of my mind So give me the key, unlock these chains you've wrapped me in Cause they're weighing me down Set me free, let me go Cause I wanna forget that I ever knew your name And I wanna erase all the memories,but mostly all the pain Oh how you haunt me, let me go Cause I've been sitting here broken hearted Won't you come and give me a break Cause I've been waiting for so long For someone to rescue me And if you continue to pull my heart strings I don't think that I could survive So I've gotta get you out of my system I've gotta get you off of my mind Video Gallery A clip from showcase (shot from audience) Full solo from showcase (shot from audience) Gallery offmymind2.jpg 29.png 28.png 27.png 426 Mackenzie Off My Mind 1.png 426 Mackenzie Off My Mind 2.png 426 Mackenzie Off My Mind 3.png S-DS1.jpg S-DS2.jpg S-DS3.jpg S-DS4.jpg Category:Mackenzie Solo Songs Category:Soul Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs used in No More Crybabies Category:Season 4 Solo Songs Category:Songs used in 45 Second Solos Category:Acrobatic Jazz